


Look what you made me do

by tempi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Pack, Romance, Unrequited Love, Weird, done stiles, end game STISAAC, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: Scoot keeps pushing Stiles with someone, and Stiles is already in a relationship, but anyone pays attention? Nyet, except Lydia, always Lydia.





	Look what you made me do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! How are you?  
> First, my English is rubbish more with the notion that I didn't sleep so, I am sorry.  
> Second, I don't know where I was going with this story.  
> Third, I like more Stisaac than Sterek, sorry, Derek is cool but no.  
> I hope you like it, it's loosely based on a prompt and thank you for reading the disaster!

"Scott, compadre, mate, brother, dude, I have something to tell you, and maybe you should sit down...nono, better not, that will scare him, again!"  
He breathed in and out, he slapped his face twice "Scotty, my brother from a different mother I have a confession to make...and that sounds as I may have killed his puppy, so no, again" he started walking around his room, he grabbed a ball and he throws it against the wall "Scott..."

"Stiles! Put this on!" Scott throw him a clean black button up with a leather jacket and then he went to his wardrobe he seemed to be looking for something and if Stiles wasn't used to this kind of things he would have been surprised, but alas he was just changing his clothes "With...this, yeap, this is perfect"

Scott gave him a pair of skinny jeans that Stiles hadn't used since the day that he had bought them, almost six months ago so it was a hard task to put them on, a really hard task, that left him without breath. "Good, good, this will work, ok, come on we are late" Scott was leaving him when Stiles grabbed him by the wrist stopping him, and he had to thank any God out there for that fast reflex he had developed "Where are we going?" His friend stopped and looked anywhere but his eyes when he answered and Stiles knew this was bad for him "Somewhere" He let go of his friend wrist and took a breath "Somewhere? Disney land? Arizona? The hospital? There a lot of options, where is somewhere Scott?" He didn't (he did) meant to be harsh but he suspected where this was going more when the wolf started rubbing his hands "To Lydia house" And that was when Stiles grabbed his cell phone to see that it was Friday that meant pack meeting and that meant "Derek"

And now Scott was looking at him "Maaaaaybe?" Fuck this, this was why he was preparing a speech because he was done, so done with his friends that didn't pay attention, that didn't listen or that thought that they should stop trying to set him up with the sour wolf, "Scott Benjamin Antonio McCall, I am, I am done" He started taking off his jacket when Scott took a step inside the room "What?" Stiles was looking for his clothes, his Marvel T-shirt, his broken and loose jean and something else "Done" He kept looking for that piece of cloth that he kept hidden because he wanted to talk before acting but he was done with his friends' good intentions "Stiles..." And when he found it, he was about to put it when he had a better idea, so he turned around, walked to his friend and look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't like Derek"

  
"He likes you..."

  
"Good for him, doesn't change anything..."

  
"But..."

  
"No, I am not done, I shall go tonight but not with you, nor Alisson, whom I suppose is downstairs, I shall go alone and any plans you had to make "Sterek" happen, yes I know about that, you would a stop to that or so help me God Scott I would do something that we both will regret but I will do it, do I make myself clear?"

  
"Yes..."

  
"Good, now off you go"

  
Scott opened and closed his mouth a few times before he left.

  
"Right, that didn't work, let's go with plan A" He grabbed the jacket that he had hid from Scott and grabbed his cellphone to make a call.

 

**\--------**

 

"Are you sure about this?"

  
"I am, are you?"

  
"Since the moment you threaten that girl with your bat"

  
"Aw, you sap!" He kisses him on the lips, slow and sweet like it was normal like it was forever, and perhaps it was, hell, it was forever.

  
"You remember the plan?"

  
"Yes, babe"

  
"Ok, you first"

  
**\------**

 

"Guys, he was mad, really mad, Stilinski mad, we should stop"

  
"Take a breath, yes, like a wine, let him think and he will come around alone, good plan I am surprised"

  
"No, I mean to stop, he doesn't want Derek"

  
"Nonsense he doesn't know what he wants and who doesn't want Derek?"

  
"Ehm...I don't know Stiles Stilinski?"

  
"No..."

That was the moment when Lydia went to open the door to Isaac who was standing outside without his leather jacket and that was weird because it was winter and it was Isaac, he always wear that jacket, but well they were werewolves they didn't feel cold the same way as the rest maybe he didn't feel like it, but it was weird. It was when he entered the living room that Erica closed his mouth and looked at Scott.

"To be continued"

  
She went to sit next to Boyd, they were all waiting for Derek and Stiles who were late, as usual on this thing, they were betting on who would arrive last when the back door was opened and there came Derek with two six-packs he put them on the fridge before going to the living room where he stopped and Scott could see that he was looking for Stiles that was still M.I.A, so he sat on the empty couch where he could leave space for Stiles and no one was going to call him on that, Scott was about to call his friend when Stiles entered the living room like some kind of ninja that no one had heard that had arrived, and it was the way that Stiles shouted "Honey! I am home" that distracted him from the first clue, he heard Isaac answered "In the kitchen dear" And everyone in the pack roll his eyes in the usual way that Stiles and Isaac treated each other, they were used to this fake couple thing that they had developed over the last two years, Stiles was walking to Isaac who was meeting half way, and it was in the moment that Stiles jumped Isaac that Scott noticed that Stiles was wearing a leather jacket, a familiar leather jacket, it was the collective gasp, the aroma of StilesandIsaac that surrounded those two and the way that they were kissing that let Scott knew, like the rest of his friends that they were idiots, big idiots.

 

**\-----**

 

Isaac's hands were on his ass and he was pulling Isaac hair hard and it was the responsive moan that followed a growl and a coughed that made them pull apart but Isaac didn't let go and Stiles was breathing hard while he locked his hand's behinds Isaac neck before looking at his friend who where gaping and Derek who was growling.

  
"So to resume, down Sterek, go Stisaac"

  
He was looking now at Isaac and he was smiling like a fool he didn't need to see a mirror to know that because he could see that same smile on Isaac's face and God he was in love. And that resume left a lot of loopholes, like how they were moving together in college and leaving the town behind because they needed a change in scenery, also the bonding ceremony that they may be thinking of doing but one step at the time.

  
"Wait..."

  
And here they come.

  
"How?"

  
"When?"

  
"Didn't saw that one coming"

  
"Really? Stiles neck always looks like a vampire attacked him and he always uses Isaac stupid scarves"

  
Thank God for Lydia.

  
"Hey!"

  
And, excuse me, Isaac scarves are awesome.

  
"Stiles! Buddy, I am so so sorry! I was such an oblivious moron"

  
And cue puppy eyes. Stiles was about to answer when he saw Derek leaving, he was about to call for him, but he could see for the way that he was walking that maybe he should give him the space that no one gave him when they pushed, so later. With Isaac, they would talk with him. With Isaac, they would explain everything.

 


End file.
